


Personal Time

by ariella884



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/pseuds/ariella884
Summary: I was a little inspired the other night and this is what came of it. Just a little something fun for a change. In my mind, this takes place towards the end of season 6. Thanks to Helen8462 for the beta!





	Personal Time

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little inspired the other night and this is what came of it. Just a little something fun for a change. In my mind, this takes place towards the end of season 6. Thanks to Helen8462 for the beta!

“Come on, Kathryn. Harder.”

“This is as hard as I can do, Chakotay!” she exclaims with sweat pouring down her face and arms. Her heart is beating so fast she can barely hear herself think over it. 

“Arms up. A little higher. There, that’s it. Don’t drop them down now.” He instructs her, his eyes concentrating on her movements. “Keep your head up. Really throw your hips into it now.”

“I thought I was. These hips don’t go any more than this!” she grunts at him, her breathing becoming even more erratic.

“Just a little longer, Kathryn. Almost there.” He pushes her just up to her breaking point, then... “And stop! You can rest now. All finished.”

Kathryn’s arms drop to her sides like they weigh a hundred pounds. She bends forward slightly and fills her lungs with air, attempting to slow down her breathing. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said this was a good workout! I haven’t sweated this much in years! But I have a feeling I’m not going to be able to use my arms for the next week.”

“Yeah, boxing’s always been a good outlet for me. Gets some aggression out and gives me a good workout in the process. I can’t believe I finally got you into the ring with me!”

“Well now, don’t go expecting this every week. I’m going to need at least 3 weeks just to recover from this session!” Kathryn begins taking off her boxing gloves and wraps, her arms so tired that he draws up close to her to help.

She looks up into his eyes and can see how happy this time together has made him. She loved watching his reaction to her going one-on-one with the heavy bag. He had stood right behind it, holding it steady for her, his eyes never leaving hers. He gave tips along the way, but she knew it was mostly just so she wouldn’t hurt herself. It was her first time, after all.

“You’ll be surprised how quickly you recover. You’re in really good shape, Kathryn.” His eyes travel her body appreciatively, his teeth snagging his lower lip.

“Why thank you for noticing my shape, Commander,” she teases, eyebrow drawn up and a slight curve to the one side of her smile. 

He discards his gloves to the floor next to hers and moves his arms around her waist. “I’ve been noticing your shape for the last six years, my love. And I don’t ever plan on stopping.” He draws his face forward and gently touches his lips to hers. She won’t hear of it though, and presses herself up against him, mouth opening and tongue searching for his. Her arms move to the back of his neck, holding him in place. She can feel the smile underneath his kiss and his heart racing, whether from the boxing or the feel of her, she doesn’t care. 

Passion has never been an issue between them. Their first kiss was anything but gentle; years of pent up desire pouring out of them in an instant. It quickly escalated into a night-long event of discovering each other’s bodies, likes and wants. Neither of them have regretted a second of the last year of being together.

Their kiss was quickly escalating into something neither of them were willing to finish on the holodeck, and both pulled back at the same time. Their breathing ragged, this time most definitely not from the workout. Chakotay releases his hold on her hips, and she on his neck. 

“We should get going. I do believe our time is up. And plus, I need a nice long shower before my duty shift.” He leans forward and gently pecks her lips once more. 

“Care for some company? Unless you were planning on making that a long cold shower.” She teases, knowing that he’s had no use for those in a long time. 

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea. Shall we?”

They walk out of the holodeck, arm in arm. Neither of them caring that passing crew members are watching, smiling at them. They got over caring what others thought of them being together a long time ago. They are finally happy; thousands of light years from Earth, they found their home. Together.


End file.
